thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Secret of the Ice King
Secret of the Ice King is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Bob Haney, it originally aired on December 3, 1985. Official Summary A giant Ice King is accidentally released from his glacial prison and attacks the Castle of the Snowmen, defeating the Snow Knight. The Snow Knight sends Snowmeow to ask the ThunderCats for help. After a series of confrontations and misunderstandings, it transpires that the Ice King is searching for an egg in which his one-time Princess is trapped. When he finds it, he melts away, entering the egg and reuniting himself with his Princes. Official Moral The bonds of friendship, sworn by the Code of Thundera, lead Lion-O to aid the Snow Knight against a legendary and ancient figure, the Ice King. The Ice King is driven by a primal urge, and the intensity of his drive compels Lion-O and the Snow Knight to recognize it as justified and positive. They decide to help him rather than block his intent and, creating a truce, they help him attain the egg he seeks. Gratified by the blissful vision he sees in the egg and by the memory of his past love, the Ice King expires, fulfilled in his quest. In Sometimes our ability to empathize with others results in the acknowledgment that their needs and goals at a is particular time are very important and necessary to them. In some instances, it is a worthwhile choice to set aside our own preoccupations and help them attain what they need. True friendship means at times we sacrifice our own petty needs to help others, especially when they are dealing with more valued goals. Story A huge gemstone is unearthed by the eruption of a volcano near Hook Mountain. It is spotted by two pterodactyls who fight over its possession but end up dropping it in the snow. Sunlight is focused by the gemstone onto a giant block of ice which melts and releases a trapped giant. The giant makes his way towards the Castle of the Snowman, alarming Snowman who tries desperately to thwart the approaching Ice King but fails. Snowman instructs Snowmeow to fetch the ThunderCats just before he is frozen solid by the Ice King. Finding only Lion-O at Cats Lair, Snowmeow quickly carries him to Hook Mountain. When the duo arrive there, they witness the Ice King demolishing the Snowman’s castle. Lion-O tries to stop the giant but fails and is also frozen solid by the Ice King. Snowmoew then fetches the rest of the ThunderCats but they too meet the same fate as Lion-O and Snowman. Cheetara, the only one not frozen, picks up the Sword of Omens that Lion-O had dropped before being frozen, and places it in Lion-O’s hands. The sword melts the ice, freeing Lion-O who then proceeds to free his teammates. The Ice King uncovers an old dungeon underneath the castle and appears to be after a jeweled egg located in one of the chambers. However, the egg is guarded by a fierce dragon whose steamy breath prevents the Ice King from obtaining it. Realizing that the Ice King’s intention was never to attack them, the ThunderCats assist him in obtaining the egg. It is then revealed that many centuries ago, the Ice King was in fact a handsome prince whose princess fell victim to a curse and was forever trapped inside the jeweled egg. The Ice King then melts away, joining his princess inside the egg. Characters Vehicles Locations Notes of Interest Animation Errors Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 1 Volume 2 DVD * Season 1 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD] Episode Screenshots External Links *Secret of the Ice King on IMDb *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipedia *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:Thundercats: 1980s TV episodes Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Bob Haney Category:Season 1 (ThunderCats 1980s)